In Between Dancing Room and Studio (It's Us!) (Seventeen SoonHoon)
by neierakym
Summary: Soonyoung suka menari dan Jihoon menyukai musik. Mereka bertemu waktu training dan menjadi akrab ketika bersama-sama memutuskan untuk membangkang perintah perusahaan./SoonHoon. HoZi (SoonyoungXJihoon, HoshiXWoozi)/GS/DLDR!/Sebagai reader yg baik, RnR pliss!/Nice to meet youuu!


Soonyoung suka menari dan Jihoon menyukai musik. Mereka bertemu waktu training dan menjadi akrab ketika bersama-sama memutuskan untuk membangkang perintah perusahaan.

 _Terinspirasi dari momen kuno/? dimana Jihoon duduk di atas meja terus ngangkat kaki, pamer selangkangan ke Soonyoung yang duduk pas di sebelahnya waktu fansign jaman lagu Don't wanna Cry. I LOVE LITTLE SLUT WITH INNOCENT FACE LEE JIHOON WITH ALL OF HIS DEADLY SILENT TEASING!_

#soonhoon #seventeen #gs #m

 **Between Dancing Room and Studio (It's Us!)**

Langit telah menghitam sejak lama namun koridor perusahaan justru memberikan pemandangan yang sebaliknya. Tak hanya masih terang oleh nyala lampu neon, jalan lewat selebar satu setengah meter tersebut juga nampak sibuk oleh orang berlalu-lalang tak terkecuali sepasang kaki jenjang bercelana pendek dengan sneakers yang berjalan sambil beberapa kali melompat kecil menghindari orang-orang di sekitarnya yang berkaki lebih panjang.

"Sonsaengnim!"

Pemilik kaki jenjang ber-sneakers menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar panggilan itu lalu membalikkan tubuh mungil yang terbalut kemeja garis oversize dan digulung kedua lengannya. Nampak dua orang pemuda berlari-lari mendekati gadis tersebut yang menunggu dengan mata memicing.

"Sonsaengnim ada waktu malam ini? Kami sudah menyelesaikan lagunya," ujar salah satu dari dua pemuda itu, senyuman berkembang di wajahnya.

"Simpan saja dulu, aku sedang sibuk," jawab guru cantik berambut panjang tersebut lantas berbalik dan kembali mengayunkan kakinya.

"Kapan kami bisa memberikan lagunya, Sonsaengnim?" kedua pemuda tadi bertanya hampir berteriak untuk menyamai jarak yang melebar namun hanya sebuah lambaian tangan putih yang menjawab mereka disertai satu kalimat klise.

"Akan aku hubungi lagi kalian nanti."

-o-

Ruang latihan dance sudah kosong dan hampir seluruh lampunya dimatikan kecuali sebuah neon yang dibiarkan menerangi satu sudut dengan meja, kursi, serta seorang manusia yang nampak duduk menghadap sebuah buku dengan pensil dan ponsel. Pemuda itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, kakinya bergerak kecil dan jarinya mengetuk permukaan meja kayu dalam irama, terkadang dia juga akan menggumam seolah sedang menirukan sebuah lagu meski ponsel di sebelahnya senyap serta tak ada satu pun suara kecuali pintu yang terbuka dan langkah kaki mendekat yang sama sekali tidak ia sadari.

Kepala bersurai hitam tersebut masih mengangguk kecil, terlampau asyik tenggelam dalam lagu imajinasi sementara tangannya beberapa kali mencoretkan pensil di atas buku, menggambar pola dengan garis-garis yang sulit dipahami. Dia masih belum berhenti menggumamkan dendang ketika sebelah tangannya yang lain beranjak untuk mengambil ponsel.

Plek, namun yang tersentuh olehnya bukanlah permukaan keras meja yang dingin dan halus melainkan hal lain yang sama-sama halus namun lebih lembut dan hangat. Dia mengusapkan tangan di benda itu, meremasnya pelan, mencoba mengingat-ingat dimana dia pernah merasakan sensasi seperti ini, dan ketika kepala hitam tersebut akhirnya memutuskan untuk menoleh, nyaris dirinya jatuh terjengkang dari atas kursi.

"SEJAK KAPAN KAU DI SINI?" Soonyoung berteriak kaget melihat sosok yang sedang duduk santai di meja tepat di sebelah tangannya sambil memainkan ponsel dan mengayunkan kaki ke depan-belakang tanpa merasa rikuh pahanya yang hanya ditutupi celana jeans pendek barusan diraba-raba oleh telapak tangan Soonyoung.

"Baru saja," jawab Jihoon singkat. "Kau tidak sadar?" gadis itu mengalihkan mata sipit dari layar ponsel ke wajah pemuda yang masih menatapnya penuh teror.

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Kau masuk darimana?" jawab Soonyoung jujur, masih dikuasai rasa kaget.

"Dari pintu-lah. Kau pikir aku setan masuk dari dinding?" Jihoon mendengus. "Mau sampai kapan kau di sini? Ayo pulang."

Soonyoung berdecak, mengusap dadanya yang masih bergemuruh lalu memperbaiki posisi duduk.

"Aku belum selesai. Kau pulanglah dulu kalau mau."

Ganti Jihoon yang berdecak, sudah mengira akan mendapat jawaban seperti itu.

"Jangan sok rajin, aku saja sudah selesai bekerja jadi kau juga harus berhenti sekarang." Gadis tersebut memaksa.

"Memangnya kau siapa sampai aku harus mengikuti semua yang kau lakukan?" balas Soonyoung kembali meraih pensil dan menunduk menekuni buku yang penuh oleh coretan formasi tarian yang baru selesai separuh, dia meneruskan menggambar pola.

"Aku orang paling rajin di perusahaan ini. Produser paling sibuk dan punya jam tidur paling sedikit di sini. Tidak ada yang pernah mematahkan rekorku dalam bekerja, jadi kau juga tidak boleh bekerja lebih lama daripada aku," jawab Jihoon yang hanya masuk telinga kanan dan keluar di telinga kiri Soonyoung.

"Yah Kwon Soonyoung! Dengarkan aku!" gadis bertubuh mungil itu meradang, menarik lengan pemuda di sebelahnya, memaksa dia untuk mendongak yang mana langsung mempertemukan manik mata sipitnya dengan selangkangan Jihoon yang sudah terbuka sebab gadis tersebut telah menaikkan sebelah kaki ke atas meja. Mata Soonyoung berkedip pelan, pandangannya terpaku, dan tanpa sadar dia menelan air liur perlahan.

"Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu besok. Antar aku pulang SEKARANG." Kalimat Jihoon penuh tuntutan, membuat pemuda di dekatnya ganti menatap keki dan menarik lengan dari pegangan gadis itu.

"Ajak saja Wonwoo. Aku sibuk. Wonwoo pasti juga sudah selesai bekerja," tolak Soonyoung menggeser kursi sedikit menjauhi Jihoon yang membalas kata-katanya dengan dengusan.

"Rumah yang dekat denganku cuma tempatmu!" gadis tersebut keras kepala, mengikuti gerakan Soonyoung yang menjauh dan kembali meletakkan kedua paha mulusnya dalam jarak pandang yang tidak dapat dihindari oleh mata Soonyoung. Pemuda itu menghela napas panjang, mengedarkan mata sebentar sebelum kembali menatap Jihoon yang seolah sedang sengaja memasang wajah cantik terimut yang dia miliki (ditambah dengan posisi duduk yang jelas-jelas memamerkan kaki dalam bungkusan jeans pendek menggemaskan).

"Jihoon-ah, katakan itu setelah grup yang satu ini debut. Kau bisa bilang pekerjaanmu selesai karena rekaman studio memang harus selesai paling awal supaya orang-orang seperti aku bisa mulai bekerja. Dan aku sedang MEMULAI semuanya sekarang, jadi MINGGIRLAH. Aku MOHON," ucap Soonyoung dengan penegasan di sana-sini, namun sekali lagi gadis di depannya cuma memberi pout cute di bibir tipis yang terpoles baby pink.

"Jadi kau sibuk sekarang?" tanya Jihoon. Nadanya datar.

"Sangat."

Jihoon masih bergeming, menatap Soonyoung tanpa bicara dan di detik selanjutnya dia merosot turun dari atas meja yang membuat rekannya menghembuskan napas lega diam-diam.

"Kau memang sama sekali tidak peka," gumam Jihoon lantas mengayunkan kaki menjauhi tempat duduk Soonyoung, membuat pemuda tersebut mengikuti gerakannya yang keluar dari ruang dance dengan tatap mata tidak mengerti.

-o-

"Seharusnya aku tidak berharap banyak dari Kwon Soonyoung. Dia benar-benar tidak pernah belajar, menyebalkan sekali." Sambil mengomel Jihoon memasukkan seluruh barangnya ke dalam tas ransel asal-asalan. Dia beralih untuk mengambil mantel panjang yang digantung di dinding lalu berdiri di depan cermin guna membantunya mematutkan penampilan. Gadis tersebut memperhatikan tubuh dan pakaiannya.

"Apa aku kurang seksi?" desis Jihoon mengevaluasi dirinya sendiri namun kemudian dia hanya berdecak keras. "Kwon Soonyoung saja yang memang tidak bisa diharapkan!" dengan kasar dia memakai mantel dan mengancingkan seluruh kancingnya, bahkan sampai mengikat sabuknya kencang-kencang.

Jihoon berbalik, kembali ke meja kerjanya untuk mengambil tas tapi gerakan gadis tersebut terhenti. Ia nampak termenung sesaat sebelum jemari lentiknya beranjak meraih pegangan laci meja dan menariknya hingga terbuka. Dari dalam tumpukan kertas, pena, isolatip, dan penjepit buku, Jihoon mengambil sebuah amplop polos berwarna coklat kayu. Gadis itu bergerak menarik kursi, mendudukkan diri di sana sementara tangannya mengambil selembar foto polaroid yang mengisi amplop tersebut. Nampak gambar dirinya dengan pose V sign bersama Soonyoung yang hanya dapat tersenyum sambil melingkarkan lengan ke pundaknya dari belakang karena tangan lain kebagian memegang kamera. Jihoon membalik foto itu, tertulis angka di sudutnya yang sama persis dengan nominal tanggal hari ini, cuma berbeda di bagian tahun.

Bibir tipis Jihoon mengulum senyuman kecil. Tak terasa, sudah lima tahun hubungan ini berjalan dan hampir sembilan tahun lamanya Jihoon mengenal sosok seorang Kwon Soonyoung. Gadis tersebut masih sangat ingat pertama kali dia bertemu Soonyoung di ruang latihan ketika ia masih tekun menjadi trainee. Ya, dulu dia dan Soonyoung statusnya adalah trainee gemblengan perusahaan yang diwanti-wanti akan debut bersama trainee terbaik lain membentuk sebuah grup yang nantinya akan melambungkan nama agensi kecil mereka walau di tengah jalan kemudian Jihoon berubah pikiran.

 _"_ _Aku tidak ingin debut. Aku rasa passion-ku bukan berada di atas panggung," desis Jihoon malam itu seusai latihan, di sebelahnya duduk Soonyoung dengan napas terengah-engah dan keringat bercucuran hasil menari berjam-jam. Pemuda yang masih belia hanya menolehkan kepala tanpa mengatakan apa-apa._

 _"_ _Menurutmu, apa agensi akan marah kalau aku bilang aku tidak mau debut?" tanya Jihoon, beralih memandang Soonyoung yang ternyata sudah menatapnya, peluh mengalir dari sela-sela rambut poninya seperti air mandi._

 _"_ _Mereka akan membunuhmu," jawab Soonyoung terus terang membuat gadis di hadapannya menghela napas berat._

 _"_ _Aku mau kabur saja," keluh Jihoon._

 _"_ _Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berpikir tidak mau debut? Kalau kau debut kau akan menjadi visual dan lead-vocal di dalam grup," tanya Soonyoung seraya menyeka keringat dengan kain bajunya yang juga telah basah kuyup._

 _"_ _Aku tidak tahu," desis Jihoon. "Dulu aku pikir aku paling suka menyanyi dan menari. Tapi sekarang, aku lebih tertarik membuat lagu. Menulis lirik dan menciptakan musik. Aku seolah mendapatkan kepuasan yang lebih daripada ketika aku menyanyi maupun menari."_

 _Soonyoung menggeser duduknya, membaringkan punggung lurus di permukaan lantai. "Kalau memang kau pikir kau bisa bahagia dengan menjadi produser, lakukan saja."_

 _"_ _Agensi tidak akan membiarkan aku mundur dari grup ini. Target mereka terlalu besar padaku—"_

 _"_ _Itu 'kan target mereka. Lagipula mereka memang selalu memutuskan semua hal tanpa bertanya dulu pada kita," ujar Soonyoung. "Selain itu kalau dipikir lagi, meski kau mundur dari tim debut kau tetap akan memberikan konstribusi pada agensi ini dengan menjadi produser. Aku pikir tidak akan ada pihak yang dirugikan di sini."_

 _"_ _Apa kau akan debut, Soonyoung-ah?"_

 _"_ _Aku?" Soonyoung memandang Jihoon yang mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaannya. Pemuda tersebut memindahkan tatapan mata ke langit-langit ruangan yang menyala terang. "Entahlah. Aku punya terlalu banyak rencana sekarang."_

Pada akhirnya di antara begitu banyak rencana yang ia katakan, Soonyoung memilih untuk mundur dari grup yang dijadwalkan debut dalam tiga bulan ke depan. Sudah pasti keputusan itu membuat perusahaan murka. Bahkan menurut yang Jihoon dengar, Soonyoung sampai kena pukul di ruang direktur ketika menyampaikan niatnya tersebut walau remaja yang bersangkutan tidak mau mengaku saat ditanya, namun Jihoon dapat melihat ada luka lebam bekas pukulan masih nampak nyeri di tulang pipi serta sudut mulutnya.

 _"_ _Aku sudah bilang kalau kau juga tidak akan debut. Mereka tidak setuju tapi aku yakin mereka akan mengerti," ucap Soonyoung sambil tersenyum menepikan rasa sakit di wajahnya sebab Jihoon kemudian memberinya ekspresi kaget yang ia harapkan, bahkan mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca dan badan mungilnya ambruk ke depan untuk mengelilingi pinggangnya dengan sebuah pelukan erat. Jihoon tidak mengatakan apa-apa, cuma isak tangis yang terdengar, tapi buat Soonyoung itu sudah lebih dari seluruh kalimat terima kasih yang ia inginkan._

 _"_ _Kau benar-benar akan ke LA (Los Angeles)?" desis Jihoon dengan suara kecil di satu sore ketika ia menemani Soonyoung yang sedang berlatih menari seperti biasa._

 _"_ _Yup!" Soonyoung menjawab pendek, nadanya terdengar riang berkebalikan dengan ekspresi Jihoon yang sedikit muram._

 _"_ _Bukankah kau bisa belajar di Jepang? Kenapa sampai jauh-jauh ke Amerika?"_

 _"_ _Lee Jihoon~ level Jepang dan Amerika itu berbeda. Lagipula, style tarianku tidak cocok dengan yang ada di Jepang," jawab Soonyoung tidak menyadari mendung di wajah sahabatnya. "Mumpung perusahaan mau membayari pendidikanku, bukankah lebih baik kalau aku mencari tempat yang paling bagus sekalian?" pemuda itu menambahi._

 _Jihoon melengos._

 _"_ _Ish, jangan memasang muka jelek begitu," ujar Soonyoung. Dengan penuh gaya ia mendekati Jihoon, menggunakan gerakan moon walk dan putaran balet beberapa kali sebelum menyudutkan gadis mungil tersebut di dinding. "Aku 'kan cuma pergi dua tahun. Lagipula—" Soonyoung menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak, dia menundukkan badan, mensejajarkan wajahnya pada Jihoon yang menatap lekat pada manik mata coklat yang entah kenapa bisa membuat mukanya terasa memanas._

 _"—_ _aku lebih suka gadis sipit dengan rambut hitam daripada gadis pirang bermata biru." Soonyoung mengedipkan sebelah mata, sukses membuat pipi chubby Jihoon merona dan di saat bersamaan gadis itu ingin melempar apapun yang dapat diraih tangannya pada Kwon Soonyoung._

Jihoon masih ingat, selama dua tahun berpisah dari Soonyoung yang menempuh pendidikan tari di Amerika, mereka masih sering mengobrol lewat chatting dan video call meski makin lama intensitasnya semakin menurun. Bahkan pernah Soonyoung sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi selama tiga bulan dan begitu dia muncul, dia langsung memamerkan tropi dengan title dancer terbaik di akademi.

 _"_ _Aku akan menjadi koreografer paling keren!" ujar Soonyoung malam itu dengan senyuman lebar menenggelamkan kedua mata yang memang sudah sipit. "Aku akan menjadi koreografer dan kau jadi produser. Kita akan membuat musik dan tarian yang hebat bersama-sama, Lee Jihoon! Yeaah! Aku sedang bersemangat sekarang!" Soonyoung berteriak-teriak memalukan di depan kamera laptop sedangkan Jihoon hanya dapat tertawa dengan mata berkaca-kaca karena terharu akan usaha keras sahabatnya tersebut._

 _Dengan Soonyoung berhasil menjadi dancer terbaik di sekolahnya, maka Jihoon tidak mau kalah. Satu per satu lagu buatannya berhasil rilis dan sedikit demi sedikit merangkak naik di anak tangga lagu nasional. Dia tidak hanya sibuk mengurus rekaman studio, dia bahkan beberapa kali dilibatkan dalam pembuatan lagu untuk drama musikal. Jihoon menikmatinya, seluruh kesibukan dan kesulitan dalam membuahkan karya, sebab dia yakin tidak akan ada sedikit pun usahanya yang sia-sia. Setidaknya, ia punya sesuatu untuk dibanggakan ketika Soonyoung kembali ke Korea nanti._

 _"_ _Katanya, orang yang ahli nge-dance dia pasti juga akan piawai di ranjang." Kalimat berdosa satu itu berhasil membuat Jihoon hampir menyemburkan kopi yang barusan masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Dia terbatuk sambil menepuki dada membuat beberapa pasang mata temannya menoleh dengan tatapan heran. Kenapa dia harus mendengar pernyataan seperti itu di menit sebelum meluncurkan mobil ke bandara untuk menjemput Soonyoung yang baru kembali dari Amerika? Aish!_

 _Dua tahun tidak berjumpa, tak ada yang berubah dari seorang Kwon Soonyoung. Dia masih sipit, berpipi chubby, berisik, memalukan, dan suka tersenyum lebar hingga kedua matanya menghilang. Dia bahkan tidak segan melontarkan guyonan garing yang hanya membuat tertawa dirinya sendiri. Jihoon? Kalau masih ada barang yang bisa dilempar, pasti gadis itu akan melemparnya lagi ke muka Soonyoung._

 _Yang berubah dari pemuda itu paling cuma penampilannya. Jika dulu dia hanyalah seorang bocah naif delapan belas tahun dengan baju sederhana, topi, dan mp3 player murah saat tiba di bandara ketika akan berangkat ke Amerika, sekarang Soonyoung tetaplah seorang yang naif namun dengan fashion yang lebih trendi, pakaian ber-merk (bahkan sepatunya dikenali Jihoon merupakan barang branded yang punya empat enol di belakang nominal utama dalam hitungan dolar), dan ponsel keluaran terbaru disertai beberapa aksesoris yang tidak dapat ditemukan di Korea._

 _Begitu pesat perkembangan seorang Kwon Soonyoung meski yang paling mencolok tentu saja tinggi badannya. Jihoon tidak percaya jika sekarang dia harus mendongak hanya untuk melihat mata Soonyoung sementara dua tahun lalu mereka masih sebaya. Termasuk juga pipi chubby yang dulu dibungkus garis wajah bundar unyu-unyu, kini sudah dipagari oleh garis rahang tegas ditambah bahu melebar dan dada bidang. Tanpa Soonyoung tahu, Jihoon juga sedang berjuang keras untuk menjaga kepolosan matanya dengan tidak semakin menurunkan pandangan ke bawah ikat pinggang ... ah, sudahlah. Jihoon terlalu terpengaruh celetukan kosong tentang dancer dan ranjang itu._

 _"_ _Apa kau selalu minum darah selama aku pergi?" celetuk Soonyoung tiba-tiba dengan nada suara menuduh._

 _"_ _Maksudmu?" Jihoon tidak dapat banyak bergerak karena sedang memegang kemudi._

 _"_ _Kau seperti vampir. Tidak tumbuh sama sekali."_

 _Kurang ajar! Jihoon memutuskan jika itu bukanlah sebuah pujian melainkan sebaliknya dan lebih sial lagi dia kehabisan barang untuk dilempar ke arah sahabatnya maka gadis tersebut menggunakan tangannya sendiri._

 _PLAK!_

Jihoon menghela napas panjang, perlahan memasukkan kembali foto ke dalam amplop dan menyimpannya di laci.

Apa mungkin Soonyoung bahkan masih ingat dengan kenangan lama mereka itu? Saat mereka bukan siapa-siapa melainkan hanya sahabat karib yang saling berbagi dan senantiasa saling mendukung satu sama lain. Yang hanya membicarakan tentang mimpi masing-masing dan target di perusahaan, sesekali juga menggosipkan orang-orang kantor. Saat mereka masih belum menyadari perasaan yang muncul di tengah-tengah jarak persahabatan dan tumbuh menjadi lebih dari sekedar sahabat.

Apa Soonyoung masih ingat bagaimana dia dengan recehnya mengutarakan perasaan untuk pertama kali pada Jihoon? Tingkah pemuda tersebut begitu memalukan (dia memang selalu malu-maluin) sampai membuat Jihoon gemas ingin menenggelamkannya ke sungai jika saja tidak ada kesan manis yang berhasil membuat gadis itu merona.

 _"_ _Aku pernah bilang padamu kalau aku akan mengatakan cinta dengan tegas dan terus terang pada gadis yang aku sukai 'kan?" celetuk Soonyoung sore itu ketika berdua mereka menghabiskan senja dengan sekaleng bir di tepi sungai dekat perusahaan guna melepas sedikit penat dari pekerjaan._

 _"_ _Oh ya?" balas Jihoon cuek, cenderung judes, sebab akhir-akhir ini dia sering mendengar kabar kalau Soonyoung sedang dekat dengan salah satu lead-dancer sebuah girlgroup rookie milik agensi._

 _"_ _Waktu itu aku berani bilang begitu karena belum pernah mengalami sendiri yang namanya pernyataan cinta."_

 _"_ _Lalu?" Jihoon ingin pembicaraan ini segera berakhir._

 _"_ _Sekarang, menurutku yang namanya menyatakan cinta itu sangat berat," keluh Soonyoung._

 _Jihoon mengusap tepi kaleng birnya dengan ujung telunjuk. "Jadi sekarang kau akan menyatakan cinta?" dia bicara pelan._

 _"_ _Eum." Tak disangka Soonyoung mengiyakan membuat sebuah sesak dada gadis di sebelahnya._

 _"_ _Menyatakan cinta itu denotasi. Sejatinya tidak perlu membuat momen seperti makan malam romantis ataupun sampai ada proyek ini dan itu. Yang perlu kau lakukan untuk menyatakan cinta cuma tinggal mengatakannya saja. Selesai. Makan malam romantis tidak akan ada artinya kalau tidak ada pernyataan cinta. Salah-salah malah nanti dianggap modus." Jihoon memberi penjelasan gamblang. Terdengar Soonyoung terkikik di sebelahnya._

 _"_ _Mindset seorang penulis lagu memang menakjubkan. Benar-benar punya sisi romance yang berbeda," ujar pemuda tersebut entah mencela atau memuji._

 _Jihoon mendengus. "Kalau kau memang mau menyatakan cinta, kau cukup mengatakannya saja biar semua masalah cepat selesai. (dan aku tidak perlu lagi melihat muka curhatmu yang menyebalkan itu!)"_

 _"_ _Menyatakan cinta apa bisa klise seperti di lagu? Cukup dengan 'aku mencintaimu'?" tanya Soonyoung._

 _"_ _Tentu saja! Memang kau mau mengatakan apa lagi!?" Jihoon hilang kesabaran, nyaris melemparkan kaleng kosong di tangannya ke muka bermata sipit yang tengah menatap dia._

 _"_ _Aku mencintaimu."_

 _"_ _Nah, bagus! Begitu caranya!" Jihoon membenarkan, meremas kaleng dengan wajah kesal lantas melemparkannya ke tengah sungai. Dia mendengus, membiarkan keheningan yang kemudian muncul mengisi jeda tanpa menyadari jika mata Soonyoung masih lekat mengarah padanya._

 _"_ _Aku masuk duluan," ujar Jihoon mengakhiri obrolan rutin sore itu, bangkit berdiri dan membersihkan celana panjangnya dari rumput kering yang menempel lantas hendak melangkah pergi ketika pergelangan tangannya ditangkap lebih dulu oleh Soonyoung. Pemuda tersebut ikut berdiri._

 _"_ _Apa lagi?" kalimat Jihoon masih ketus._ Aku tidak mau menjadi teman curhatmu soal gebetan atau siapapun yang ingin kau nyatakan cinta itu! _Dalam hati dia marah-marah._

 _"_ _Bukankah kau harus menjawabku?" tanya Soonyoung, telapak tangannya terasa dingin._

 _"_ _Menjawab apa? 'kan aku sudah bilang kalau yang kau katakan itu sudah benar," ujar Jihoon._

 _Soonyoung tidak bicara, cuma menatap Jihoon lurus ke manik mata membuat gadis itu mau tak mau mengingat-ingat lagi apa yang sudah dikatakan sahabatnya._

"Aku mencintaimu."

 _Ting, wajah Jihoon terlambat memerah. Lebih malu lagi karena dia sama sekali tidak menyadari jika kalimat itu untuknya._

 _"_ _Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi sebelum memberiku jawaban." Soonyoung mengeratkan pegangan tangan pada Jihoon, tak peduli jika tulang kecil itu nantinya kesakitan._

 _"_ _A-aku..."_

 _"_ _Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya." Soonyoung memotong, membuat Jihoon menggumamkan 'hah?' kaget._

 _"_ _Aku akan menciummu. Kalau kau menolak, kau harus menamparku. Kalau tidak..." Soonyoung tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, namun pemuda tersebut sudah bergerak maju mengikis jarak antara badannya dengan tubuh mungil Jihoon. Dia melepaskan pergelangan tangan Jihoon dan sebagai gantinya meraih wajah cantik gadis itu._

 _Cup. Bibir Soonyoung terasa lembut menempel pada Jihoon, udara yang dibuang dari hidungnya pun menyuarakan getar gugup bercampur manis yang membuat Jihoon meleleh pada kejujuran perasaannya._

Kwon Soonyoung, apa kau tahu hal yang paling menyebalkan dari dirimu? Kau terlalu naif.

 _Penolakan dan tamparan yang dijanjikan tidak kunjung muncul, yang membuat Soonyoung memberanikan diri untuk melingkarkan tangan memeluk tubuh mungil di hadapannya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tangan Jihoon meraih lengan Soonyoung, mencoba mendorongnya kuat dan ketika pagutan terlepas, plak! Telapak kecil itu mendarat pelan di sebelah pipi Soonyoung._

 _"_ _Bagaimana bisa kau langsung menggunakan lidah di ciuman pertama kita?" protes Jihoon dengan wajah memerah, di sisi lain Soonyoung mengelus pipinya sambil merengut sedih._

 _"_ _Ish, jangan memberiku tatapan lucu seperti itu," decak Jihoon kesal, sedikit berjinjit untuk melingkarkan lengan di leher Soonyoung dan kembali mendapatkan bibirnya._

"Jihoon-ah." Jihoon menoleh ketika mendengar namanya disebut dan dia menyunggingkan senyum membalas hal serupa yang terlontar untuknya. "Aku pikir kau sudah pulang."

"Belum. Ada apa, Oppa?" tanya Jihoon sambil berdiri menyambut sosok tegap yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Mau mengajakmu pulang bersama," jawab Seungcheol sederhana, membuat gadis di depannya seketika menyunggingkan senyum rikuh.

"Aku bawa mobil sendiri," desis Jihoon yang langsung dibalas pria yang lebih tua.

"Aku tahu, aku cuma bercanda. Aku cuma mencari teman jalan ke parkiran."

Jihoon ber-oh pendek, segera meraih ranselnya dan melangkahkan kaki keluar kantor diiringi oleh rekan sejawat yang sama-sama menjadi pelatih di perusahaan.

-o-

 _"_ _Kau memang sama sekali tidak peka."_

Kalimat Jihoon terus-menerus terngiang di telinga Soonyoung, membuatnya menepikan pensil dan melupakan niat untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan menyusun formasi tari.

 _Apa aku melupakan sesuatu? Apa hari ini ada yang spesial?_ Soonyoung mengingat-ingat. Kalau ditelaah ulang, sikap Jihoon barusan juga sedikit aneh. Dia memang suka menggoda, tapi yang ia lakukan tadi lebih agresif dari biasanya menjadikan Soonyoung semakin yakin jika dia sudah melewatkan sesuatu.

Punya sifat yang tidak pernah tahan dengan rasa bimbang membuat Soonyoung bergegas memilih untuk menanyakan apa maksud dari sikap Jihoon barusan dan apakah mungkin ada hal penting yang tidak ia sadari. Daripada berlama-lama menjadi salah paham, Soonyoung lebih suka langsung meluruskannya lantas kena gampar dan minta maaf kemudian masalah selesai.

Pemuda itu memasukkan buku serta pena ke dalam tas selempang kecil yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun pergi dan segera beranjak keluar ruang dance. Beberapa menit kemudian dia kembali lagi untuk mengambil ponsel yang tertinggal di meja.

.

"Soonyoung-ah!" sebuah suara berat menghentikan langkah kaki tergesa Soonyoung di koridor, pemuda itu menoleh untuk menemukan sosok tinggi seorang namja dengan kacamata tanpa lensa nangkring di atas hidungnya.

"Kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya Wonwoo, beberapa map berisi kertas dokumen ada di genggaman tangannya.

"Tidak. Aku mau bertemu Jihoon sebentar." Soonyoung mengarahkan telunjuk pada pintu kantor yang sudah terlihat.

"Jihoonie? Dia sudah pulang," ujar Wonwoo.

"Benarkah?" desis Soonyoung.

"Iya, barusan aku melihatnya turun dengan Seungcheol Hyung."

 _Choi Seungcheol?_

"O-oh..." suara Soonyoung menghilang perlahan.

"Jadi kau sudah tidak punya tujuan 'kan?" Wonwoo menuding dengan riang. "Bantu aku mengurus dokumen ini."

"A-aku ada dance—" Soonyoung mencoba menolak namun segera disela oleh rekannya.

"Sebentar saja~"

Pemuda sipit tersebut menghela napas dalam. "Satu jam?"

"Sepakat!" Wonwoo menepuk pundak Soonyoung girang. "Ayo ke gudang~" dendangnya dengan suara bass sambil menyeret tangan temannya yang memasang tampang ogah-ogahan.

-o-

 _"_ _Hei, kau sudah dengar? Katanya Choi Seungcheol sedang mendekati salah satu karyawati di sini."_

 _"_ _Choi Seungcheol yang itu? Yang jadi pelatih baru para trainee di gym? Kau yakin?"_

 _"_ _Iya, Choi Seungcheol yang itu! Aku dengar dia sedang gencar mendekati gadis dari divisi rekaman."_

 _"_ _Produser? Produser wanita di tempat kita 'kan cuma Lee Jihoon. Ih, dia itu sangat galak dan judes. Apa bagusnya dia?"_

Adalah potongan percakapan yang tidak sengaja Soonyoung dengar ketika sedang menyantap makan (tengah) malamnya sendirian di kafe perusahaan. Dia tidak tahu apakah dia harus merasa kesal atau beruntung karena sudah mendengar gosip yang sebelumnya tidak pernah mencoba untuk dia usik sedikit pun. Padatnya pekerjaan yang masing-masing selalu berhasil menyita seluruh waktu hidupnya, membuat Soonyoung bahkan tidak punya detik tersisa untuk sekedar menaruh perhatian pada gosip maupun berita yang simpang siur di tempat kerjanya, sebab kebanyakan dari berita itu tidak pernah berakhir pada kenyataan jelas. Namun ada pengecualian jika yang dibahas melibatkan nama Jihoon yang pasalnya tidak semua orang tahu selama lima tahun terakhir sudah menjadi kekasihnya.

Tidak ada larangan mengenai berkencan dengan sesama pegawai di perusahaan, namun Soonyoung dan Jihoon sudah sepakat untuk bersikap profesional mengenai hal itu. Tetap obyektif dan tidak terlalu memprioritaskan satu sama lain sudah berhasil mereka lakoni selama lima tahun di hari-hari sibuk kerja, meski ketika keluar kantor keduanya langsung berubah menjadi pribadi berbeda yang tidak dapat menjauhkan diri dari ciuman dan seks di jam-jam yang dilalui bersama.

Terpisah dalam proyek album, mendapat perjalanan bisnis yang bersimpangan, padatnya jadwal rekaman yang tidak dapat dikompromi oleh jam latihan dance yang tanpa henti, sudah sering mereka hadapi. Rasa lelah sudah pasti sering muncul, tercetus dalam celetukan maupun luapan amarah. Namun sekali lagi, Soonyoung dan Jihoon sama-sama mencoba bersikap dewasa. Mereka bisa saja saling merasa bosan, jenuh, jengkel, dan tidak dapat menghindari pertengkaran, tapi sekali pun tidak pernah ada yang mengatakan perpisahan. Bahkan di pertengkaran paling besar pun, tidak ada salah satu dari Soonyoung atau Jihoon yang pertama kali mengatakan pisah.

 _"_ _Kalau memang bosan, kita menjauh. Kalau memang marah, kita bertengkar. Tapi jangan jadikan itu alasan untuk berpisah."_

 _"_ _Lalu bagaimana jika nanti aku membencimu, apa kita juga tidak akan berpisah?" tanya Jihoon._

 _"_ _Lebih besar mana rasa bencimu dengan mencintaiku?" balas Soonyoung membuat bibir Jihoon terkatup._

 _"_ _Gunakan perbandingan itu untuk membuat keputusan."_

Soonyoung bisa memaklumi setiap perbedaan dalam pekerjaan yang tidak pernah mereka coba samakan atas nama hubungan asmara, namun juga tidak semua masalah di kantor dapat ia toleransi terutama mengenai gosip orang ketiga seperti ini.

Soonyoung tahu siapa Choi Seungcheol yang sebulan terakhir marak dibicarakan para gadis di kantor. Dia adalah pegawai baru yang menjadi pelatih di bagian body building para trainee, ia juga sedikit memberi masukan di divisi rekaman karena ternyata dia bisa rap dan lebih sedikit lagi bertemu Soonyoung dalam latihan dance.

Sudah beberapa kali Soonyoung mendengar dia dekat dengan Jihoon (meski Seungcheol memang dikabarkan dekat dengan hampir semua gadis di kantor) dan sering makan maupun pulang bersama, tapi tidak ada yang dapat dilakukan pemuda tersebut sebab sikap kekasihnya sendiri juga tidak berubah. Jihoon tidak pandai berbohong sama seperti dirinya, jadi jika ada sedikit saja perubahan pada hatinya seharusnya Soonyoung bisa tahu. Selain itu, ada hal lain yang membuat ia tidak berkutik menghadapi Seungcheol.

Choi Seungcheol lebih tua darinya. Dia Hyung. Dan Soonyoung cuma Dongsaeng.

Hiks.

-o-

Jihoon memutar pensil dengan bosan di atas notulen yang terbuka kosong. Rapat sudah berjalan setengah jam dan mata Seungcheol masih enggan beralih darinya sambil sesekali menyunggingkan senyum kecil bagai orang kelainan, membuat gadis mungil itu mendengus gerah. Terlebih ketika mata sipitnya kembali memandang kursi di seberang meja yang masih kosong, yang seharusnya dihuni Soonyoung sejak setengah jam lalu sebelum rapat membosankan ini dimulai.

 _Kemana sih orang itu?_ Batin Jihoon kesal. Ia lebih kesal mengingat tidak bisa menghubungi Soonyoung dari semalam. Kekasihnya tersebut semakin sibuk setelah formasi dance selesai dan latihan dimulai. Hampir 3x24 jam ia di kantor tanpa pernah pulang sekali pun, bahkan kalau perlu dia bisa mati dan membusuk di ruang latihan saat itu juga tanpa pernah ditemukan siapapun.

Semalam adalah latihan terakhir dan hari ini rapat digelar untuk membahas syuting music video. Seluruh kru syuting serta produksi dilibatkan termasuk produser dan koreografer. Jihoon berharap bisa mencuri quality time di hotel nanti bersama Soonyoung namun keinginannya kandas melihat makhluk sipit berpipi hamster satu itu tidak kunjung muncul yang nantinya dapat membuat ia dicoret dari rombongan syuting.

 _Aku akan membunuhmu kalau sampai kau tidak bisa ikut kali ini, Kwon Soonyoung. Kau pikir mendapatkan proyek yang sama denganmu itu segampang membalikkan telapak tangan? Kalau sampai kali ini aku tidak bisa bersamamu, aku benar-benar akan menjadikanmu batu nisan!_ Jihoon meremas kuat pensilnya hingga tanpa sadar sudah membuat benda malang itu patah jadi dua.

Brak! Suara keras pintu yang dibuka dari luar membuat seluruh mata orang yang ada di dalam ruang meeting mengarah ke satu titik. Sosok Soonyoung nampak berdiri ngos-ngosan di mulut pintu, keningnya berkeringat banyak dan di belakangnya muncul Wonwoo yang juga merupakan bagian dari divisi rekaman (Wonwoo adalah penanggung jawab part rap di lagu).

"Maaf, kami terlambat," ujar Soonyoung dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Jalanan... macet..." Wonwoo menambahi, mengusap keringat di lehernya yang nampak kemerahan dengan punggung tangan.

"Masuklah." Pimpinan rapat mempersilakan dua namja itu untuk duduk yang langsung dibalas anggukan serta ucapan terima kasih dan maaf kompak dari keduanya.

Jihoon serta merta memberikan tatapan tajam penuh isyarat begitu Soonyoung mengisi kursi kosong di hadapannya. Namun kekasihnya cuma membulatkan mata seolah balik bertanya 'ada apa?' membuat si gadis makin menekuk wajah kusut.

.

"Kau kemana saja semalam? Aku ke sini tapi kau sudah tidak ada. Ponsel juga tidak bisa dihubungi. Kau pergi kemana?" racau Jihoon begitu pintu ruang latihan dance tertutup di belakang punggungnya. Di depan sana Soonyoung melepas tas dan melemparnya hingga membentur dinding. Pemuda tersebut juga melepas jaket yang menutupi kemeja kusut yang ia kenakan.

"Aku pergi minum-minum dengan Wonwoo. Batereiku habis. Aku tidak tahu. Maaf," jelas Soonyoung menjawab semua pertanyaan Jihoon dengan simple. Dia merenggangkan otot tubuhnya.

Jihoon tidak percaya begitu saja. Segera ia meraih tas Soonyoung dan mengaduk-aduk isinya. Benarlah kemudian gadis itu menemukan nota pembayaran kedai minuman dengan jumlah botol yang cukup untuk dihabiskan dua orang serta sebuah ponsel yang tidak mau menyala meski tombol power sudah ia tekan sekeras mungkin. Dengan tajam Jihoon menatap Soonyoung yang balik memberi sorot polos di kedua maniknya.

"Aku tidak berbohong," ucap Soonyoung seperti seorang anak kecil bicara pada ibunya.

"Iya iya kau tidak bohong!" Jihoon menyentak antara kesal dan malu. Dengan gusar dia membawa ponsel Soonyoung ke tempat pengisian baterei. "Awas saja kalau lain kali kau tidak menghubungiku lagi." Gadis itu menggerutu.

"Iya, Sayang~ maafkan aku. Apa kau sekhawatir itu?" mendadak lengan Soonyoung melingkari pinggang ramping Jihoon dari belakang, bibirnya mengecup ringan telinga gadis mungil tersebut dilanjutkan dengan menguselkan kepala ke lehernya.

"Kau selalu mengkhawatirkan kalau sendirian," desis Jihoon memegang tangan Soonyoung yang memeluknya dan menyandarkan punggung pada dada pemuda itu.

"Kau manis sekali," bisik Soonyoung dengan udara terhembus menggelitik saraf Jihoon. Kemudian, perlahan jari-jemarinya bergerak nakal menuju kancing paling atas kemeja gadis tersebut.

"Kau mau membantuku?" Soonyoung melepas kancing Jihoon.

Si gadis mungil memutar mata, kedua pipinya sudah memerah. "Karena rekaman sudah selesai dan latihan juga sudah selesai, sepertinya tidak masalah." Dia berhenti sejenak. "Tapi kalau melakukannya di tempat seperti ini—"

"Memang mau melakukannya dimana lagi?" potong Soonyoung membuat Jihoon membelalakkan mata.

"Bantu aku mengatur musiknya dan aku akan menari. File-nya ada di folder musik seperti biasa." Soonyoung mencium sebelah pipi tembam Jihoon baru kemudian melepaskan lengan dari tubuh gadis itu dan melenggang kangkung menuju tengah-tengah ruang latihan. Dia melanjutkan pemanasan yang tertunda.

"Jihoon-ah, cepat nyalakan ponselnya," perintah Soonyoung tanpa tahu Jihoon sudah melepas salah satu sepatu untuk dilempar ke arahnya.

BUGH!

.

Erotis.

Adalah satu-satunya kata yang dapat diproses Jihoon di dalam kepalanya melihat bagaimana Soonyoung menari diiringi lagu yang diputar bolak-balik dari ponsel yang masih di-charging. Mata gadis itu tak dapat lekang dari sosok kekasihnya yang bergerak ke sana-kemari dengan langkah luwes dan mantap, meliukkan lengan serta pinggang seolah mereka terbuat dari karet sambil memainkan ekspresi wajah yang dapat begitu pas selaras dengan setiap dentang musik yang menggema. Tidak mengherankan jika Soonyoung terkenal sebagai koreografer terhebat di komunitas dance-nya.

 _"_ _Katanya, orang yang ahli nge-dance dia pasti juga akan piawai di ranjang."_

Jihoon tidak memungkiri hal itu sebab dia sudah membuktikannya sendiri. Kwon Soonyoung meskipun amatir dalam urusan asmara, namun ketika hasratnya sudah berkuasa jangan tanyakan apa yang bisa ia lakukan saat bercinta. Waktu pertama kali mereka melakukannya, di tempat tidur Jihoon, di tahun pertama keduanya merayakan hari jadi, Jihoon mengamuk pemuda tak berdosa itu habis-habisan di pagi hari. Pasalnya, Soonyoung meniduri dia seperti seorang aktor film porno profesional. Setiap sentuhannya, bisikan, ciuman, dan jamahan, tidak ada yang canggung sama sekali. Bahkan pemuda itu dapat membuat Jihoon terlena hanya dengan pemanasan saja dan kemudian dia masih berani mengaku kalau itu pertama kalinya dia melakukan seks.

Bullshit! Siapa yang bakal percaya!?

Tapi Soonyoung berlutut sambil memohon ampun dan menangis. Dia berkali-kali bersumpah kalau memang tidak pernah tidur dengan siapapun sebelum momen itu namun Jihoon sudah lebih dulu dikuasai amarah.

 _"_ _KALAU MEMANG KAU BELUM PERNAH MENIDURI ORANG, LALU KAU TAHU SEBANYAK ITU DARIMANA!?" Jihoon berang, gunting di tangannya dengan tubuh hanya dibalut oleh selembar selimut._

 _"_ _Aku melihatnya di video porno, Jihoon-ah... hiks, aku tidak bersalah. Maafkan akuuu..." Soonyoung mewek dengan muka sangat jelek._

Jihoon menepuk kening setiap kali ingat kenangan itu. Pengalaman yang seharusnya menjadi ingatan indah mereka bagaimana bisa jadi tragedi mengerikan yang hampir membuatnya benar-benar mengakhiri hidup Soonyoung dengan sebuah gunting.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Soonyoung yang baru selesai memperagakan dance terbarunya untuk—total—ketiga kalinya.

Jihoon menelengkan kepala. "Lumayan."

"Aku membuatnya tidak terlalu seksi. Tapi sepertinya tetap akan seksi. Hehehe." Tanpa dosa manusia mirip hamster itu terkekeh membuat kedua matanya menghilang.

"Kau bisa ditangkap polisi kalau memberikan dance seperti itu pada anak di bawah umur," ujar Jihoon.

"Makanya aku masih mau merevisi lagi. Kau ada masukan?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Bagaimana kalau kau duduk?" Jihoon membalas.

"Hm?"

"Duduklah." Gadis itu mengulangi dengan kalimat perintah. Seperti anak kecil, Soonyoung menurut. Ia mendudukkan diri dengan manis sambil bersandar di dinding cermin.

"Kau tahu saja kalau aku capek, hehehe." Soonyoung terkekeh, merapikan rambut poninya yang sudah basah oleh keringat lantas mengusapkan kaos ke sebagian wajah yang juga mencucurkan peluh. Di sisi lain Jihoon melangkahkan kaki yang tidak bersepatu mendekati sosok kekasihnya. Dia masuk ke tengah-tengah kaki Soonyoung yang selonjoran, berjongkok, memegang kedua paha berotot tersebut untuk semakin melebar, baru kemudian mendudukkan diri di atas pangkuannya. Soonyoung terdiam, menatap dengan kedipan polos pada Jihoon yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di jarak pandang terdekatnya.

"Ada apa?" desis Soonyoung, namun Jihoon tidak menjawab. Gadis tersebut cuma merebahkan badan ke dada bidang di depannya dan melingkarkan lengan di sekitar pinggang Soonyoung.

"Jangan, aku sedang berkeringat. Kau bisa basah nanti," ujar Soonyoung mencoba melepaskan pelukan kekasihnya tapi semakin tangan Jihoon didorong, makin ia merekatkan diri bagai gurita.

"Aku bau. Kau nanti bisa ikutan bau." Soonyoung masih mencoba dan Jihoon bergeming.

"Bedakmu bisa luntur kena keringatku, Jihoon-ah."

Lalu Soonyoung menyerah. Dia menyamankan posisi duduknya dan balik meletakkan tangan di punggung sempit Jihoon.

"Kapan terakhir kali kita begini?" bisik Jihoon setelah suasana hening dan hanya ada desah napas mereka berdua.

"Kita sering begini," jawab Soonyoung.

"Dulu." Jihoon mengkoreksi. "Sekarang tidak pernah." Suaranya mengecil. "Kau selalu sibuk menari."

"Kesibukan kita bergantian, Sayang. Saat kau mengurus rekaman, aku merasa bosan sampai rasanya bisa mati. Begitu kau selesai, ganti aku yang mungkin menyiksamu dengan rasa bosan itu."

"Bukan mungkin. Memang iya. Bosan sekali," desis Jihoon.

"Apa kau membenciku?"

"Aku membencimu."

"Dibanding dengan mencintaiku, lebih besar mana?"

Jihoon diam sejenak.

"Mencintaimu." Tubuh mungil itu beringsut semakin erat mendekap Soonyoung yang perlahan menyunggingkan senyuman yang tidak dia ketahui.

"Soonyoung-ah," celetuk Jihoon.

"Hm?"

"Ayo kita akhiri saja."

Soonyoung membeku.

"Ayo kita berhenti melakukan hubungan diam-diam seperti ini. Kita beritahu semua orang kalau kita berpacaran dan mulai memiliki satu dengan yang lain seutuhnya di depan mereka."

Hening. Soonyoung tidak menjawab. Hanya mengusap rambut panjang Jihoon yang dibiarkan tergerai menutupi separuh punggungnya. Perlahan gadis mungil tersebut melepaskan diri dari Soonyoung. Mereka duduk berhadapan, tak ada kata yang terlontar, namun sorot mata seolah sudah cukup menjelaskan seluruh pelik isi hati.

Soonyoung memajukan badan, mendaratkan sebuah kuluman ke bibir tipis favoritnya yang selalu cantik oleh polesan lipstik baby pink.

"Aku mencintaimu." Dia meninggalkan kata-kata itu saat melepaskan permukaan mulut Jihoon yang langsung menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Tenanglah. Kita akan baik-baik saja." Soonyoung mengkaitkan kesepuluh jari-jemarinya dengan milik Jihoon, mengawetkan senyuman gadis itu laksana formalin, dan sebagai balasannya dia mendapatkan satu ciuman lagi serupa bonus.

.

"Beri aku tanda," ujar Jihoon sambil membuka kemejanya blak-blakan, memperlihatkan sebuah bra putih yang membungkus kencang sepasang timbunan daging terbalut kulit mulus.

"Dimana?" tanya Soonyoung bodoh.

"Dimana saja," jawab Jihoon.

"Untuk apa?"

"Jangan banyak tanya! Lakukan saja!" sang tuan putri tidak ingin berlama-lama. Meski masih mengerutkan kening tanda tidak mengerti, Soonyoung tetap mendekatkan bibirnya pada tulang selangka Jihoon. Dia berhenti tepat satu inci sebelum menyentuh kulit putih tersebut.

"Merah atau merah tua?" Soonyoung masih sempat bertanya.

"Merah tua. Pastikan bisa dilihat mata telanjang dengan mudah." Jihoon memberi spesifikasi dan langsung menggigit bibir saat dirasanya kecupan serta gigitan mulai mengenai kulitnya.

"Ah..." gadis itu tak dapat menahan desahan.

"Jangan bersuara. Aku cuma membuat tanda, bukan mau mengapa-apakanmu," protes Soonyoung.

"Kau kalau cuma membuat tanda juga jangan sepenuh hati begitu. Aku 'kan hanya memberi respon." Jihoon tidak mau kalah. Soonyoung mencibir, menarik bahu kekasihnya dan langsung menenggelamkan wajah di perpotongan lehernya.

"Soonyoung, pelan-pelan—ah..."

"Kalau pelan mana bisa merah tua. Diam sebentar."

"Kalau kau tetap melakukannya begini, sekalian saja kau meniduriku!" Jihoon kesal.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku ada rapat dengan anak-anak setelah ini," jawab Soonyoung tanpa rasa bersalah.

Jihoon mengetatkan geraham. Ingin hati memberikan tinju tapi Kwon Soonyoung sudah terlalu banyak dia pukul hari ini. Sebagai gantinya, Jihoon balik mendaratkan gigi di satu sisi leher kekasihnya.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Jangan di situ! Jihoon-ah!"

-o-

 _Lee Jihoon keterlaluan,_ Soonyoung mengeluh dalam hati sambil memperhatikan bercak merah di lehernya yang terpantul jelas di cermin toilet.

 _Aku bisa habis di-bully kalau ada yang melihat ini._ Pemuda itu membuka tas selempangnya, memasukkan tangan untuk mengambil sebuah plester luka yang kemudian dia rekatkan di leher menutupi bekas merah gigitan hasil keisengan kekasihnya, tanpa tahu jika di toilet sebelah Jihoon malah tersenyum-senyum mengagumi warna yang sama yang tercetak di permukaan kulit leher serta tulang selangkanya. Gadis tersebut bahkan menurunkan sedikit batas kerah kemejanya seolah dengan sengaja ingin memperlihatkan kissmark itu pada semua orang.

Jihoon keluar toilet bersamaan dengan Soonyoung. Dia menyunggingkan senyum manis berkebalikan dengan kekasihnya yang cemberut.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Jihoon seraya menyatukan rambut panjang di belakang kepala, mengikatnya dengan kasual menggunakan karet gelang.

"Rapat koreografi," jawab Soonyoung singkat, melirik leher Jihoon dan diam-diam menyimpan senyum penuh makna melihat warna merah hasil karyanya dibiarkan terpampang jelas di sana. Entah apa yang direncanakan gadis tersebut namun Soonyoung senang kekasihnya tidak pernah ambil pusing dengan tanda kepemilikan yang selalu membekas tercecer di leher ataupun dadanya.

"Kau seperti jalang dengan kissmark begitu." Soonyoung berbisik, tak ingin ada yang mendengar kalimatnya selain dia dan Jihoon.

"Aku cuma perlu bilang ini gatal dan kena garuk," jawab gadis bertubuh mungil santai.

"Gatal tidak membekas seperti itu," debat Soonyoung.

"Bodo amat, yang penting aku sudah menjawab!" Jihoon mendelik.

"Kualitas bohongmu sangat buruk, kau tahu." pemuda yang sejatinya seumur dengan Jihoon memberikan komentar dan segera mengambil langkah mundur sebab gadis di sebelahnya langsung membalas dengan mengangkat tangan siap memukul.

"Yah yah, kenapa kalian berdua selalu bertengkar?" suara ketiga menyeletuk, bersamaan membuat Soonyoung dan Jihoon menolehkan kepala.

"Dia yang mulai," jawab Jihoon seperti mengadu membuat Seungcheol tersenyum, di dekatnya Soonyoung menganggukkan kepala menyapa namja yang lebih tua.

"Kau mau pergi rapat 'kan?" tanya Seungcheol menunjuk Jihoon. "Ayo pergi bersama."

Gadis mungil menyunggingkan senyum canggung, matanya melirik Soonyoung yang seketika mengerutkan kening mencoba mengerti makna dari tatapan tersebut. Namun kemudian Jihoon ingat namja itu tidak terlalu pintar dengan kode apapun.

"Aku juga ada rapat, Hyung. Kalau begitu, aku duluan." Pemuda bermata sipit itu undur diri lebih dulu, sukses menuai delikan tajam dari kekasihnya tapi Soonyoung mencoba tidak mengindahkannya. Seungcheol membalas dengan sedikit basa-basi dan membiarkan Soonyoung berlalu meninggalkan ia berdua dengan Jihoon yang dalam hati bersumpah akan mencekik Kwon Soonyoung setelah ini.

"Soonyoungie masih sibuk sekali bahkan ketika latihan sudah selesai. Apa kita juga akan sibuk lagi?" celetuk Seungcheol.

"Sejatinya kalau album belum rilis kita tidak akan menganggur." Nada suara Jihoon berubah datar, ia melangkahkan kaki tanpa mengajak Seungcheol yang kemudian mengekor di sebelahnya.

"Aku suka kalau kita sibuk." Seungcheol tersenyum. "Aku suka bekerja denganmu," imbuhnya membuat Jihoon hampir menoleh namun tidak jadi dan memilih tak menanggapi. Sementara diam-diam Seungcheol memandang warna merah yang terlihat di leher serta tulang selangka gadis di sampingnya, mencoba mengevaluasi bercak itu dan yakin jika hal tersebut bukan berasal dari gigitan serangga maupun garukan kuku karena gatal.

.

"Apa Lee Jihoon punya pacar?" tanya Seungcheol usai rapat dan hanya menyisakan dia serta Wonwoo yang mengurus sisa dokumen lagu.

"Kalau yang kau maksud kissmark di lehernya, aku tidak tahu. Dia sering begitu tapi tidak pernah membicarakan soal itu. Ah, sebenarnya dia memang hampir tidak pernah bergaul dengan siapa pun. Mungkin saja dia punya pacar di luar sana dan tidak ada satu pun dari kami yang tahu."

Seungcheol mengangguk-angguk, membawa gelas berisi kopi ke tepi mulutnya dengan pandangan menerawang dan nyaris tersedak saat mendadak lengannya disenggol bersamaan dengan tangan Wonwoo menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas berisi lirik lagu.

-o-

Soonyoung memasuki kamar luas ber-AC berisi single bed ukuran queen size dan perabotan lengkap itu dengan wajah lelah.

"Ciyu ciyu~" dia melempar sepatu langsung dari kakinya menuju sudut kamar sambil mengeluarkan suara aneh. Bruk! Tas pun terbuang asal-asalan ke lantai yang disusul dengan bunyi serupa ketika giliran badan jangkung tersebut yang ambruk ke atas ranjang.

Perjalanan berjam-jam dari kantor menuju lokasi syuting sukses membuat Soonyoung lelah luar biasa. Tak hanya dia tidak bisa istirahat di dalam bus yang dipenuhi anak-anak remaja kelebihan hormon dengan tingkah mereka yang menyerupai anak ayam lepas, dia juga masih harus berkali-kali mengingatkan para idol muda tersebut untuk sedikit lebih tenang sebab suara tawa mereka dapat terdengar hingga ke luar jendela bus. Lalu apakah anak-anak itu ada yang mendengarkannya? Tidak. Tentu saja.

Klek, di tengah-tengah dua mata yang sudah nyaris terpejam dalam kantuk, Soonyoung samar mendengar ada yang membuka pintu kamar hotel tempatnya menginap. Dia memandang beranda, menunggu siapa yang akan muncul di sana.

"Kau sudah mau tidur?" tanya Jihoon dengan dua kaki melenggang ringan menuju tas Soonyoung yang tergolek di atas lantai. Rok blusnya berkibar ketika ia duduk jongkok meraih benda itu.

"Kenapa kemari?" gumam Soonyoung enggan beranjak dari posisi tengkurapnya.

"Ada yang perlu ku pinjam darimu," jawab Jihoon yang langsung dibalas decakan lirih kekasihnya.

"Jangan beralasan."

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku beralasan?" gadis mungil itu memandang Soonyoung dari bawah, senyuman tercetak di bibir tipisnya dan setelah ia meletakkan ponsel serta kunci kamar hotelnya sendiri di lantai, dia melompat ke atas ranjang dibarengi oleh pekikan kaget kekasihnya.

Cup. Sebuah kecupan mendarat di hidung Soonyoung.

"Kau sudah merencanakan ini?" tuduh pemuda itu pura-pura marah.

"Tidak." Jihoon berbaring miring di sebelah Soonyoung. "Aku baruuu saja mendapatkan ide ini."

Soonyoung mengulum senyum tipis, melayangkan tangan untuk menjepit pelan hidung mungil yang berada tepat di sampingnya. "Kyeopta," dia memuji.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Jihoon, mengusap pelipis berambut hitam yang dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan lemah. "Tidurlah, aku akan menemanimu." Gadis tersebut tersenyum, meletakkan lengan di punggung Soonyoung, menepuknya pelan seperti seorang ibu sedang menina-bobokkan anak bayinya.

Perlahan Soonyoung menutup mata, namun dua detik kemudian dia membukanya, menatap lekat manik sipit di depannya yang cuma membalas dengan berkedip polos beberapa kali. Pemuda itu melayangkan sebelah tangan ke belakang kepala Jihoon, mematrinya supaya tidak bergerak sementara ia perlahan mendekatkan diri pada gadis tersebut, menghabisi jarak di antara mereka yang sebenarnya sudah tidak terlalu banyak. Ujung hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung Jihoon dan dia berhenti di sana, dengan sengaja membuat jeda. Gadis yang lebih mungil tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya memandang mata sipit di hadapannya dengan pipi memerah dan Soonyoung mengartikan hal tersebut sebagai tidak apa-apa jika meneruskan niatnya. Maka ia pun bergerak maju, memerangkap bibir tipis Jihoon ke dalam kulumannya.

Jihoon baru membuka mata ketika Soonyoung menarik bibir dan lidah dari mulutnya, meninggalkan dia terengah-engah dengan pipi memerah cantik sempurna. Pemuda itu bangkit dari posisi tengkurap, menggeser badan ke atas tubuh mungil yang sudah memperbaiki diri dan berbaring dengan lebih nyaman. Soonyoung merendahkan badan, kembali mendapatkan bibir kekasihnya sambil sebelah tangan mengusap lembut pelipis bersurai panjang gadis tersebut sementara Jihoon membawa kedua kakinya untuk naik ke ranjang, terbuka lebar memperangkap pinggang Soonyoung di tengah-tengah dan tidak mempedulikan ujung rok yang sudah tersingkap memperlihatkan kulit paha hingga ke pangkal.

Soonyoung menggeser bibirnya meninggalkan mulut mungil Jihoon, berpindah untuk mengecupi garis rahang gadis itu hingga mencapai telinganya yang dipasangi anting mungil. Dikulumnya anting tersebut dan ia kembali mengeluarkan lidah untuk menyapa satu titik tersembunyi di belakang telinga Jihoon yang sangat ia tahu pasti akan langsung membuat tubuh di bawahnya menggeliat kaget sambil mengeluarkan suara 'ah' indah.

Jihoon membawa kelima jari tangannya untuk tenggelam di antara rambut hitam Soonyoung, meremas dan memijat kepalanya pelan sedangkan tangan yang lain mengusap punggung lebar pemuda itu dengan membuta. Kekasihnya meneruskan memberi kecupan ke sisi leher yang lain, meninggalkan jejak basah dan kemerahan tipis yang cukup membuat gadis mungil itu kembali bergerak gelisah di bawah badannya.

"Chocker..." Soonyoung mendesis, memberi isyarat pada Jihoon mengenai aksesoris chocker tali hitam yang memang sedang melingkar di lehernya. Dia melepas pelukan, membiarkan kekasihnya bangkit duduk untuk meraih belakang leher membuka pengait kalung sekaligus menanggalkan gelang, jam tangan, dan cincin yang menghiasi tangannya. Soonyoung ikut melepas jam tangan dan melemparnya ke lantai entah di sebelah mana lantas mengikuti Jihoon yang bergeser membaringkan diri di tengah-tengah tempat tidur.

Soonyoung kembali merendahkan kepala, menyeret bibir pada permukaan kulit putih Jihoon sambil sesekali mendaratkan ciuman yang dibalas suara 'ah' berisik menggemaskan dari kekasihnya. Ia mengecupi tulang selangka Jihoon, semakin ke bawah, dan gerakannya terbantu oleh jemari Jihoon yang berinisiatif membuka sendiri kancing blus yang ia kenakan. Lalu dengan gerakan yang sangat lembut pemuda tersebut meraup salah satu daging membusung di balik bra, membuat tubuh mungil di bawahnya merinding kaget dan Jihoon tidak dapat menahan pekikan yang hanya memberikan senyuman di wajah kekasihnya.

Soonyoung menyusupkan tangan ke belakang punggung Jihoon, dengan mudah melepas kaitan bra seolah ia adalah profesional, lalu menggeser benda itu ke atas untuk menunjukkan padanya salah satu keindahan mutlak yang dimiliki seorang Lee Jihoon. Pemuda tersebut meremas lembut sebelah dada kekasihnya sementara yang lain ia sentuh dengan bibir dan lidah. Di saat yang sama Soonyoung membawa satu tangannya yang bebas untuk memegang kaki Jihoon yang seolah tidak dapat berhenti bergerak. Diusapnya paha jenjang itu naik dan turun, ia beri pijatan pelan, dan perlahan telapak tangan besar tersebut berpindah untuk menyentuh celana dalam Jihoon yang membuat gadisnya menggeliat keras. Soonyoung melingkarkan ujung telunjuk beberapa kali pada satu titik di dalam sana baru kemudian memindahkan tangan kembali ke atas sekaligus membawa kain baju kekasihnya untuk dilepas melalui kepala.

Soonyoung menegakkan punggung, memandang ke bawah, menatap Jihoon yang sekarang terbaring topless di permukaan ranjang dengan wajah cantik memerah dan dada naik turun karena napas terengah. Terlihat sangat indah, memunculkan kepuasan dari kedua mata pemuda yang tengah memperhatikannya.

"Kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya menjadi candu dari seks kita?" tanya Soonyoung sambil melepas satu per satu kancing kemejanya.

Jihoon menggelengkan kepala. "Saat kau bergerak brutal di dalam badanku?" dia melengkungkan senyum dengan kilat mata nakal.

Pemuda yang lebih tua terkekeh, melempar baju ke samping yang dilanjutkan dengan melepas ikat pinggang.

"Kalau untukku pribadi, aku lebih suka suaramu." Soonyoung menyingkirkan sabuk dari atas tempat tidur dan kembali membungkukkan badan untuk memperangkap tubuh mungil Jihoon di bawah penguasaannya.

"Suaramu saat mendesah." Pemuda itu menjatuhkan ciuman ke kulit leher kekasihnya dengan tangan bergerak meremas salah satu dada Jihoon membuat si gadis mengerang panjang.

"Dan suaramu saat memanggil namaku." Soonyoung merendahkan pinggulnya, menekan celana dalam Jihoon dengan restleuting jeans yang sudah mengembang membentuk tenda, menuai pekikan kaget gadisnya terutama ketika ia meneruskan godaan tersebut dengan menggilas bagian bawah tubuh Jihoon lebih keras.

"Soonyoung—ah... ah... Soonyoung-ah... oh..." Jihoon tidak dapat mengendalikan mulutnya sendiri.

"Suaramu benar-benar indah," bisik Soonyoung, melingkarkan lengan untuk memeluk erat tubuh kekasihnya dan mencumbunya lebih dalam sebelum kemudian mereka bersamaan menanggalkan semua pakaian, berbagi momen berdua, berbagi udara, berbagi keringat, membuat suara decit tempat tidur yang bergerak bersama-sama.

.

Soonyoung yang pertama membuka mata, memandang langit-langit kamar yang gelap dan mengalihkan perhatian pada celah jendela yang juga menunjukkan warna hitam di luar sana. Dia mengesah, menggeliatkan badan sebentar baru lantas menggeser diri mendekati punggung sempit yang tengah berbaring membelakanginya. Dipeluknya badan mungil itu erat, dengan sayang ia menjatuhkan satu-dua-tiga kecupan gemas di kulit pundak putih yang terasa asin oleh keringat kering.

Jihoon bergerak pelan merasa ada yang mengusik tidurnya. Dia mengeluh, mencoba menjauhkan diri dari jarak ciuman Soonyoung namun hal tersebut malah membuat kekasihnya semakin bersemangat mengejar dan menghujani dia habis-habisan dengan kecupan. Sambil mendengus keras Jihoon membalikkan badan, langsung dapat melihat wajah Soonyoung yang dihiasi senyuman lebar menenggelamkan kedua mata kecilnya dalam kegelapan kamar.

"Selamat pagi~" sapa Soonyoung.

Jihoon melirik luar jendela yang nampak gelap, berkebalikan dengan tadi sebelum ia tertidur dan masih sempat melihat langit terang cerah.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya gadis mungil, suaranya serak.

Soonyoung mengedikkan bahu cuek. "Entahlah."

Jihoon mendesis, merasakan badannya lelah dan matanya mengantuk namun melihat Soonyoung yang terus tersenyum di sebelahnya dengan bahu serta dada telanjang mau tak mau membuat ia ingin mencium pemuda tersebut.

"Kau mau mengulanginya lagi?" tanya Soonyoung saat tangan Jihoon bergerak menarik lengannya mendekat. Si gadis tidak menjawab, hanya memberi kedipan mata pelan dan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"Jangan memberiku ekspresi nakal yang setengah-setengah begitu." Soonyoung menyentil ujung hidung kekasihnya. "Kyeopta~" dia menunduk, mendapatkan bibir Jihoon ke dalam mulut dan mengenyahkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos gadisnya.

-o-

"CUT! Ulangi lagi! Gerakan kalian masih ada yang tidak kompak!" sebuah teriakan menggema keras dari belakang kamera yang dibalas sama lantang oleh orang-orang yang berdiri di depan kamera serupa.

"Kami sudah kompak, Pak Sutradara!" para idol membantah, merasa lelah karena telah mengulang adegan yang sama untuk kesepuluh kalinya.

"Tidak! Belum! Masih ada yang tidak kompak! Ulangi lagi!" sutradara bersikeras.

"Bisakah kami mengulanginya setelah istirahat lima menit?"

"JANGAN BANYAK PROTES! YANG CAPEK ITU BUKAN KALIAN SAJA! BERANI-BERANINYA MASIH MAU MALAS-MALASAN! ULANGI ADEGAN BARUSAN! SE-KA-RANG!" balas sutradara garang menuai cemberut dan dengusan idol muda yang dengan langkah berat kembali membentuk formasi tarian. Sementara di sebelah sutradara paruh baya berjenggot dan berkacamata hitam yang tidak henti-hentinya berteriak menyakitkan telinga melalui pengeras suara di tangannya, duduk Jihoon dengan helaan napas panjang bersandar pada kursi. Sudah hampir tiga jam dia berada di tempat yang sama, menghabiskan waktu melihat proses syuting para idol yang menyanyikan lagunya, dan nyaris hilang kesabaran dengan pengambilan gambar yang tak kunjung selesai padahal sisa lagu masih lebih dari dua menit.

 _Bisa-bisa syuting satu music video akan memakan waktu seminggu,_ omel Jihoon dalam hati.

 _Selain itu..._ gadis tersebut mengedarkan pandangan mata indahnya ke sekeliling.

 _Kemana si Kwon Soonyoung bodoh itu! Bukankah seharusnya dia ada di sini untuk mengawasi anak-anak didikannya!?_ Jihoon menggeram tertahan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Nona Produser," celetukan sutradara membuat Jihoon terlonjak dan seketika duduk tegak.

"Kita masih belum dapat aktor untuk adegan drama MV ini."

"Heeeh!?" rahang Jihoon hampir jatuh. "Bagaimana bisa!? Bukannya anda bilang anda akan mengurusnya!? Bukannya kemarin waktu rapat semua hal sudah fix termasuk aktor dan skenario drama!?" gadis itu meletup.

"Ya, memang kemarin saya bilang begitu." Sutradara menggaruk ujung dagunya dengan sedikit gugup. "Tapi mendadak aktornya membatalkan jadwal karena dia bilang ada urusan penting. Saran saya, lebih baik kita gunakan salah satu staff atau trainee—"

"MANA BISA BEGITU!? KAU PIKIR INI LAGU ROOKIE PICISAN YANG BISA DIPRODUKSI SEENAK JIDAT!?" emosi Jihoon meledak mengagetkan sekelilingnya. "Aku tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya kau harus bisa menemukan aktor pengganti—"

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak, Lee Jihoon? Suaramu bisa masuk ke kamera." Sebuah teguran lembut menghentikan kalimat Jihoon, membuat gadis tersebut menoleh dan seketika kedua mata coklatnya berkaca-kaca.

"Soonyoung-ah, dia bilang dia kehilangan aktor untuk MV ini!" Jihoon mengadu. "Padahal aku yakin lagunya pasti akan langsung masuk chart, tapi kalau MV-nya mengecewakan bisa-bisa..." suara gadis itu tercekat. "Bisa-bisa kita gagal dan rugi besar!"

"Tenanglah, tenang," Soonyoung mencoba menghibur. "MV bagus bukan ditentukan oleh aktor terkenal. Asal aktingnya oke, siapapun bisa membintangi MV ini."

"Mana bisa begitu!? Untuk mendongkrak popularitas dan membuat fans terkesan kita harus menggunakan sumber daya yang mencolok!" Jihoon sudah hampir menangis mempertahankan pendapatnya. "Dan aktor terkenal dalam MV akan mewujudkan hal itu! Kita tidak bisa memperpanjang waktu syuting atau jadwal rilisnya akan mundur!"

"Aku tahu. Tenanglah dulu." Soonyoung memegang kedua bahu Jihoon lembut, kalimat manis tak berhenti keluar dari mulutnya. "Pasti ada cara menanganinya. Aktor terkenal tidak cuma satu, Jihoon-ah."

"Itu benar, Nona Produser!" tiba-tiba sutradara menyela.

"APANYA YANG ITU BENAR!? KERJAANMU SAJA TIDAK ADA YANG BENAR!" balas Jihoon galak yang kembali membuat Soonyoung membujuknya untuk menurunkan nada bicara.

"Kita harus bisa membuat fans terkesan dengan menggunakan sumber daya mencolok dan yang terpenting bukan aktornya tapi aktingnya!"

"Pak Sutradara, kalau anda tidak ingin membujuk dia saya mohon lebih baik anda tidak bicara," pinta Soonyoung melas.

"Selain aktor terkenal, kita bisa membuat fans terkesan dan penasaran dengan wajah baru." Sutradara masih mengatakan kalimat yang tidak bisa dimengerti Jihoon.

"Kita gunakan saja aktor yang belum pernah muncul di depan fans!"

Alis Jihoon makin keriting.

"Wajahmu lumayan dan aku yakin fans akan langsung menyukaimu nantinya. Bagaimana kalau kau jadi aktor MV ini—" sutradara meraih tangan di hadapannya.

"—Koreografer Kwon?"

Jihoon terdiam.

Soonyoung terpaku.

Semua orang yang menyaksikannya menjatuhkan dagu.

"HAAAHHH!?"

 **-END-**

Singkat cerita, Soonyoung debut menjadi model MV dan ke depannya dia mulai ditawari banyak pekerjaan di dunia hiburan, antara lain membintangi syuting video musik serta melakukan beberapa pemotretan untuk brand fashion terkemuka. Perlahan-lahan keseharian Soonyoung berubah, dia tak lagi bisa Jihoon temukan menyendiri di ruang latihan dance, tidak lagi menyelinap masuk ke studio untuk tidur siang, maupun berdiri menunggunya pulang di lobi perusahaan.

Jihoon kehilangan sosok Soonyoung.

Perlahan-lahan.

Hari demi hari.

Dia tidak pernah lagi menemukan Soonyoung dimanapun kecuali layar televisi, majalah, dan laman internet. Chat atas namanya juga sudah berhenti entah sejak kapan Jihoon memutuskan untuk melupakannya.

Dan hubungan mereka...

Jihoon tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Seungcheol bersikap sangat baik padanya dan selalu ada untuk dia, termasuk ketika pertama kalinya ia melihat Soonyoung memeluk serta mencium gadis lain di halaman majalah yang mempromosikan merk underware terkenal.

.

 _"_ _Lebih besar mana rasa bencimu dengan mencintaiku? Gunakan perbandingan itu untuk membuat keputusan."_

.

Bodoh, aku bahkan sudah lupa kau siapa. Untuk apa membandingkannya lagi.

 **-FIN-**

* * *

Tamat?  
Iya, TAMAT.

Ga ada next chapter.  
Ga ada sequel.

Silahkan bikin sequel sendiri kalau mau XD  
Atau...

Tunggu sampai review FF ini 200, baru Myka kasih sequel-nya :*


End file.
